The Michael Jackson Harem Story
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The P.Y.T. Girls are having a Michael Jackson slumer party at Erica Zuzic's rec room, they got all rowdy during most of the night watching Michael Jackson DVDs, telling each others naughty dreams of Michael and while they sleep they're dreaming of giving Michael Jackson a big major harem in Neverland Ranch. This story contains language, nudity and harem.
1. Chapter 1- No Boys Allowed

**Chapter 1**

Sarah went out to get mail while I play with my baby girl Hinata and I just showed her the "Penguins Of Madagascar" epiosdes, I think she loves the Eggy episodes, because she seems that she loves ducklings, a big duckling fan and I remember I was always a big Donald Duck fan all of my life. Sarah finally returned home.

"Honeys I'm home!" Sarah called,

"Hi Sarah!" I called,

"Has Hinata been good?" she asked,

"Yeah, I've been entertaining her with 'Penguins'." I said as Sarah looks through the mail and show found an invitation addressed to her,

"Oh my god!" she squealed,

"What?" I asked,

"The girls are having a Michael Jackson slumber party at Erica's and I'm invited...and also it's tonight." Sarah was excited until, "But it also says 'No Boys Allowed." she continued,

"Sorry Joseph. I guess you won't be coming. You'll have to stay with Hinata for the night." she said with a sad look,

"Ah that's okay, I'd rather have our baby girl to spend more tim with daddy waddy tonight." I said as I faced Hinata and she giggles,

"You know honestly, if they ask about me, they're gonna regret not inviting me to the all girls Michael Jackson slumber party." I assured Sarah,

"You think so?" she asked,

"Oh yeah, we know they've been chasing me for years and still at me while I married you." I said,

"Oh yeah that's right. Say do you know Tiffany Lee Wensink?" she asked,

"Yeah, I met her a few times, she's really nice and I remember she asks me about one of my Michael Jackson books." I said,

"Well, they're inviting her and they're gonna make her a new member of P.Y.T. Girls." Sarah said,

"That's awesome. I had a guess she's into Michael." I said.

Soon, it was 6:43pm, Sarah packed her PJ's, a sleeping bag, 2 pillows and her snacks. She was ready to head over to Erica's house.

"Okay I'm off. I'll be home tomorrow." Sarah said,

"Okay, have fun baby. Love you." Sarah and I kissed,

"Have fun with daddy Hinata and you be a good girl. Bye. I love you." she said to Hinata and took off.

"Well I guess it's you and me again sweetie. Wanna watch 'Sponegbob'?" I asked and Hinata giggles,

"Atta girl. How about...'Imitation Krabs' episode?"

Later, Sarah arrived at Erica's house, the party has already started in it came from the rec room in the basement. She went down to the rec room and there was Erica and those who already arrived, Su Yung, Aki, Paula and Jenna already in their PJ's watching Michael Jackson's short films, they're currently at "Rock With You" and the girls were a bit rowdy.

"Hey Sarah. You made it." Erica called,

"Hi girls." Sarah called,

"Hi girfriend. Get your PJ's on. No bras." Aki said,

"Wait. All of you are not wearing your bras?" Sarah asked,

"Nope. It's a girls slumber party. There aren't any boys around except for Michael." Aki giggled, Sarah was about to head upstairs to change,

"Nonono. Change here, there's no boys around." Jenna teased, Sarah went back down and she strips off her clothes except her underpants, she was about to reach for her PJ's until suddenly,

"Eeee!" Sarah squeals, because someone grabs her naked breasts from behind and it was Paula fondling her breasts,

"Wow Sarah, your boobies got a at least an inch larger since you and Joe got married." Paula smiled and giggled,

"Paula will you stop massaging my breasts?" Sarah whines, then shortly Monica and Terri arrived and a few minutes later, Tiffany Lee was the very last person to show up for the slumber party and just in time too.

"Hi Tiffany Lee. Glad you can come. Join us and put your PJ's one and remember no bras." Aki said,

"Oh don't worry I have no bra on since I was told it's an all girls Michael Jackson slumber party." Tiffany Lee smiled, then they're about to watch "Beat It".

After watching a couple of hours of Michael's videos, they put on the Bad Tour Wembley DVD on, Tiffany Lee's eyes glows as the opening flashes on screen, she was astounded by the opening as Michael began "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'." It's as like it's her first time seeing the DVD and actually it's her first.

"Hey let's dance." Jenna said as they dance to the concert DVD, they shook their booty like crazy to Michael's performance, they imitated the dancing pose for "Heartbreak Hotel" and they continued dancing after "Another Part Of Me".

"It's time to talk about naughty Michael Jackson dreams!" Monica said as "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" plays,

"Oh yeah. Very sexual dreams." Aki said drooling. Su Yung and Terri were bright red very shy about it.

"Okay, since it's my house, I'll randomly choose who I want to tell their sexual Michael dream and I choose...Erica said as she is about to maker the first pick and she chose...

_**End of Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2- naughty Michael Jackson Dream

NOTE: Okay, the next chapter I wrote contains some sexual content as the girls will describe their dreams. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Su Yung."

"Wha...?" Su Yung exclaimed,

"Tell us. What's your most naughty yet very sexual dream with Michael?" Jenna asked,

"I...um...um...I..." Su Yung stuttered,

"What? You don't have a sex dream with our Michael?" Aki asked making a mock pouty face,

"I...well...I have one..." Su Yung relunctantly answered,

"So you do have a sex dream. Please share it. What's your dream like?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"Well, I have sex with Michael...in...the the library..." Su Yung stuttered,

"The library?" Sarah asked,

"Oooooh." the girls giggled,

"Wow. That's hot Su Yung. Real hot." Aki said,

"Now you pick the next girl." Erica said,

"Well okay. I choose...Jenna." Su Yung quickly smiled,

"Okay okay. Here's my dream that I recently have is this..." Jenna said as the girls were ready for a squeal of a lifetime,

"I was sucking on Michael after we went skinny dipping in the lake and he said 'You suck on me well.'"." Jenna smiles,

"Is it long and hard Jenna?" Paula asked,

"Oh hell ya, he even shoots a big load on my face." Jenna continues and the girls squeals,

"Okay. Monica, you're up." Jenna said,

"Well, my favourite is when Michael and I made out after his Vanity Fair photoshoot, he part when he sucks on my breasts and squeezes my butt. Oh! I was melting when did all that, he's like an octopus and Oooooh!" Monica said as she melts and blushes profusely,

"That's kinda weird that Michael was all over you like an octopus." Terri said,

"Well okay sis. I pick you next." Monica said,

"Wha...!?" Terri exclaimed,

"Tell us your sex dream." Jenna said,

Well...okay...there is only one dream I have." Terri said really embarrassed,

"Only one?" Oh well, share it." Sarah said,

"Well, I was on the soft bed, Michael and I were both naked and he was licking me all over me and I did the same and...Ooooh...I never felt more in love with Michael in the nude before." Terri said as she instantly changed her mood from shy to swoon,

"Wow Terri. I never sen that side of you beofre. But that was hot." Monica said,

"Well, I was shy and self conscience about it." Terri confessed,

"It's okay to be open about it." Tiffany Lee said,

"Yeah, you don't have to be scared about having sex dreams with Michael." Sarah said,

"Thanks and I'll choose...Aki." Terri said,

"Ow! Alright!" Aki cheered on,

"Wow. Sound like you wanna share with us." Paula said,

"You bet your sweet hot asses I wanna share. There's so much sex dreams I have, but I think I'll share that Michael seduces me doggy styl for 2 straight hours in the shower. Aki said with a perverted look.

""Oooh Aki you perverted girl." Jenna said smiling,

"I know, I can't help it, I mean I do watch a lot of hentai." Aki said, yet the girls were gigglings,

"Oh you think it's funny huh? I choose Sarah." Aki smiled and points to Sarah,

"Oh no. Noonononono!" Sarah exclaimed,

"Come on Sarah. Share you naughty dream." Erica said,

"Yeah share it." they all convinced Sarah to spill her sex dream,

"Well alright, if that'll shut you up." Sarah said and gave in,

"I once dreamt that I have threesome sex with Michael and Joe." Sarah explained,

"Oh Sarah!" the girls were surprised,

"I have a threesome dream with Joe and Michael too." Paula said and again the girls were surprised,

"Paula? You dream of having sex with my husband too!?" Sarah asked in a bit of an angry tone,

"Oh relax Sarah, it's just a naughty dream and besides Joe's as hot as Michael, we've been in love with him since we met him and still do since your marriage. I love Michael and Joe both to death." Paula said,

"Okay well, I don't mid that, but that doesn't mean you'll steal him away from me." Sarah said,

"I won't." Paula said,

"Speaking of, how is Joe like in bed? Spill it." Aki said,

"Oh. He was so manly when we connected." Sarah said,

"You love his member?" Jenna asked,

"Is it as long and hard as Michael's?" Monica asked,

"I'm starting to regret not inviting Joe to our party, we would've had too much fun with him." Erica said,

"Oh yeah and we would've give a major harem." Jenna said,

"Wait. All of you are in love with Joe?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"Yeah, but he's taken by Sarah. Even though they're now married, we still love him to death." Monica said,

"Well where is he right now?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"He's at home with Hinata." Sarah said,

"Hinata?"

"That's their baby girl." Terri said,

"Aww. How precious. Tiffany Lee said, the she thought,

"Hmm. I wonder what's so special about Joe being adored by the girls?"

"Okay my turn." Erica said,

"Oooh. This is gonna be good." Aki said,

"Michael and I were at the beach in the dark, the moon was full and I was in love and horny after I was staring at his butt. I kissed him and he kisses back and we just got it on when he puts himself into me and ooooooh." Erica said as she swoons, she fell flat on her sleeping bag and blushes heavily,

"Now you're next Tiffany Lee." Sarah said,

"Well like Aki's, I too have a shower dream with Michael, I was teasing him real good as he teases me, he squirts me and oh my his member was huge to suck and puts it inside me. Ooooh. I wanna relive that moment and what a sexy cock Michael got." Tiffany Lee smiles blushing and the girls squeals.

The sharing of sex dreams is over and they continue watching the Bad Tour DVD, they're currently at the beginning of "Rock With You".

Can we compare our boobs later?" Jenna asked,

"Sure. Why?" Erica asked,

"Nothing. Just for the fun." Jenna said,

"Well okay. You're all on." Erica said,

"Well I already know my boobs are far bigger than all yours." Paula said,

"We'll see, but I bet my boobs will top yours." Aki said,

"Can we see more of the Bad Tour please?" Su Yung said,

"Okay. We'll see later. Right now more Michael sexiness." Monica said.

_**End of Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3- Not A Make Out Contest

**Chapter 3**

As the girls were watching "Rock With You", they started dancing again, shaking booties again and well Terri and Su Yung were a little shy to dance with the girls. On screen Michael made the final vocal to end the track.

"Heeeeeeeeee..." he made a vocal as the girls follows the vocal. Then "Human Nature" plays, Tiffany Lee made her solo dance, she made her dance very sexual by at times by rubbing herself down from her bust to her waist and even does the slow belly dance as well.

"Yeah Tiffany Lee! Make it sexy!" Monica cheered, when Michael went to have the audience to do the chorus and they did and the girls saw Michael's backside. They were drooling having fangirl moments,

"Ooooh. What a sexy ass. "they said, shortly Tiffany Lee mimics Michael doing a mime dance to the end. Then there was "Smooth Criminal", while watching the track, Aki sneaks a drink of sake and she's about to get drunk fast.

"You've ben hit by. You've been struck by a Smooth Criminal/" Michael ended the track and gunshots sets off as the girls cheers. The next track ges to "Dirty Diana".

"My turn to dance. I 'hic' love this song." Aki said drunk, she started to dance more sexually than Tiffany Lee's dance, she shook her hair, rubbing herself like she can, then before the ending, Aki literally pops off her boobs, then she went over to the girls, she went to Su Yung first and started to kiss her.

"Mmm?" Su Yung exclaimed by Aki's kiss, the girls were shocked,

"Wow Su Yung, you tast like plum." Aki said still drunk,

"Aki, are you drunk?" Sarah asked,

"Shut up. I'm the life of the party and you know it hot lips." Aki talks back and kisses Sarah,

"Mmm. Watermelon 'hic'." Aki said,

"Aki! This isn't a make out contest!" Sarah whined, the girls were using their phones to snap a pic of Aki kissing Sarah and about to send it through email.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked,

"Uh...nothing..." the girls were fibbing,

"Did you take a picture of Aki kissing me?",

"No." they fibbed again as they pressed send,

"Who did you send the pic to?" Sarah asked again, then girls said nothing, but until,

"...Joseph." Terri confessed,

"WHAT!?" Sarah panicked,

Meanwhile, back in my house, I was watching the Boston Bruins DVD and Hinata was sleeping on the couch beside me, I went to my laptop to check my email and I got 5 new messages, both are from the girls, I check and I saw was...Aki with her breasts exposed kissing my wife! All 5 send the same pic. I was shocked, but then again it is kinda hot, even though I 'm not into girls kissing each other. I saved the pics into my USB hard drive and delete the messages I got from the girls so I don't want Hinata to see it and also I don't want Sarah to poke her nose into my emails to find the pics when she comes back home. So I went back to my DVD and to my sleepy daughter.

Aki then kisses Monica, she doesn't seem to mind Aki's kiss at all.

"Mmmm...banana?" Aki asked,

"Yeah,I have a long banana before we came." Monica said,

"Did you fantasize the as a penis?" Jenna asked,

"Yeah." Monica smiled, the girls giggled and Aki starts eyeing Paula and she kisses her.

"Mmmm. Pineapple right?" Aki asked,

"Yeah and you're a very hot kisser Aki." Paula smiled licking her lips,

"Why thank you Paula 'hic'." Aki smiled and Paula kissed her back, then Aki went to kiss Terri and Erica next, but they refused as they hid their faces against their pillows, but then Tiffany Lee went over to Aki and kissed her.

"Tiffany Lee?" the girls were shocked to see Tiffany Lee kissing Aki,

"What? It's my first time kissing a girl." Tiffany Lee said,

"Okay.. This isn't a kissing contest. But let's compare out boobs, since Aki got hers popped out already." Erica said, the girls took their tops off and reveal their breasts for comparisons. Yet, Paula still has the biggest titties with Aki in second and Jenna in third. other girls have endowed a little, but very well, especially Su Yung.

"Wow Su Yunf. You look cute with those babies out." Monica said,

"Um, thanks and to tell you the truth, I was worried about them getting bigger and bigger." Su Yung said embarrassed, then Paula grabs her breasts from behind and rubs them playfully,

"What are you talking about, you should be happy for growing such a huge rack. Men are crazy for big boobies." Paula teased,

"Ah! Don't play with my breasts. I'm sensitive." Su Yung whines,

"Wow Sarah. Your breasts have grown a couple of inches since you and Joe married. Did he get to touch them?" Jenna asked and Sarah covers her cheeks as she blushes,

"Oh. I love when he touches my breasts, but what I love most is when he rests his head to my breasts and I petted him and we would be sleeping this way together." Sarah said,

"Aaaaww! How cute." the girls said in awe, then they saw Terri hiding her bare breasts with her arms covering them and she's very shy for showing her breasts in front of others.

"What's the matter Terri?" Erica asked,

"I can't. I can't show my breasts." Terri whines,

"Why not? We're girls you know, we wanna see your boobs." Aki said,

"No." Terri whines again,

"Come on, please do it, just for us girls." Tiffany Lee said to comfort Terri,

"Well...okay." then Terri gave in and shown her breasts,

"Wow." the girls were in awe,

"Terri, you look hot." Paula said and Terri blushes,

"See, it's okay to show the girls your killer ta-ta's baby sister." Monica said as she massages Terri's breasts from behind,

"KYA! Monica!? Don't massage my breasts!" Terri whines,

"Oh come on, your big sister is proud of my sister to grow such nice knockers and I bet you saved them for Michael don't cha?" Monica teased as she asked,

"Michael? Touch our breasts?" Sarah asked blushing, the girls sighs and swoons over the thought of Michael Jackson touching and playing with their killer breasts. After a few minutes of swooning, they put their tops back on and continues to watch the DVD right in the middle of "Bad Groove Interlude". They waited for "Working Day And Night" to come on.

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
